La Bella y la Bestia
by Artemisa Neko-chan
Summary: La fascinación de Levy por la lectura a veces desesperaba a Gajeel. Hasta que él encontró un libro que, era como la historia de ellos... y lo hizo darse cuenta del lazo especial que tenían.


**DISCLAIMER**

Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, reciba Hiro Masashima el crédito de ellos, yo el de la historia solamente, que mi mente ociosa fabricó.

Para el desarrollo, incluyo el clásico de "La Bella y la Bestia", que tampoco me pertenece. (y debo decir que le quité unos pequeños fragmentos para que no se alargara tanto la historia)

*lo incluí por si de casualidad hay alguien que no lo haya leído. Y aun así, uno nunca se cansa de los cuentos clásicos.

**el cuento se lo pueden brincar si ya se lo saben, no hay problema.

* * *

 **Dedicatoria:** Para DanaLovesOhana

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

Narración

-Diálogos-

" _Pensamientos"_

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O (Inicio del relato del cuento)

 _La historia de la Bella y la Bestia está en letra cursiva_

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O (Fin del relato del cuento)

* * *

~La Bella y la Bestia~

(One-shot)

.

.

.

Ente los pasillos y estanterías de la biblioteca de Fiore, se encontraba oculto un pelinegro malhumorado, tan inmerso en sus quejas, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se le acercaba por detrás hasta que se vio sorprendido de ser descubierto.

─ Gajeel. ¿Qué haces aquí?

─ ¡Lily! Joder me has asustado... creí que eras...

─ Levy se va a molestar, lleva un buen rato buscándote.

─ Tssch... no importa, ya no aguanto estar aquí. No se cómo acepté venir con ella.

─Permíteme recordarte que ─ el pequeño Exceed negro hizo una posición pensativa, tocándose la barbilla con la mano ─tú fuiste quien le pidió acompañarla, creíste que se iba de misión.

─ Eso me pasa por no preguntar bien antes. "Entregar unos libros..." ¡bah! Creí que era un lugar lejano o unos libros importantes. Esa enana...

─ ¿Qué enana? Y... ¿Por qué te ocultas?

Una tercera voz femenina se escuchó en el pasillo, la pequeña maga peli azul se aproximaba al extraño par que susurraba entre los libreros.

" _Joder, me ha descubierto..."_ ─ Yo no me oculto, te estaba buscando. Estás tan enana que te perdí de vista.

Levy se sonrojó, le molestó el comentario de Redfox. Le agradaba la compañía de ellos dos, pero se dio cuenta, de que su nakama preferiría estar en cualquier lado menos ahí. Y no lo culpaba, no era precisamente que todos compartieran su fascinación por la lectura, por eso, acostumbraba a ir sola a la biblioteca o la librería.

─Ya podemos irnos─ se dio la vuelta indignada y comenzó a caminar a la salida ─perdí más tiempo en estarte buscando a ti que a los libros que me llevaré...

Lily comenzó a caminar detrás de ella, volteó a ver a su compañero, con una mirada molesta, sin necesidad de palabras, comprendió que le quiso decir "la haz cagado, ahora discúlpate".

El metalero se levantó con molestia, para alcanzarlos en la puerta, donde la bibliotecaria le entregaba a Levy unos cuantos libros, para ella eran pocos, a Gajeel le parecía que si hubiera ido sola, tendría que hacer al menos 3 viajes para acarrearlos todos de poco a poco.

─ ¡Oye! ¿Qué no se supone que vinimos por que los ibas a dejar aquí?

Un sonoro suspiro y una palmada en la frente fueron emitidos por la maga de escritura sólida.

─Serás bruto─ dijo el gato comprendiendo la expresión ─ella vino a dejar unos libros, pero estos son otros...

─ Así es, nunca llego aquí ni salgo con las manos vacías. Aproveché que decidieron acompañarme para llevar más el día de hoy, así que, andando, yo sé que ya se quieren ir.

Cada uno tomó unos cuantos libros, el pelinegro cargó con la mayoría de ellos, ya que sentía la culpabilidad de hacer enojar a la maga.

.

.

.

De camino a Fairy Hills, quiso romper el hielo, no sólo por haber metido la pata, sino porque Lily le iba haciendo caras en silencio para que se disculpara.

─ Oye, yo he visto que ya tienes muchos libros,... ¿porque pedir estos prestados?

─ Porque, no tengo suficientes libros... todos los que tengo ya los he leído varias veces. No tengo dónde guardar más. Los que tengo los he conseguido yo misma. Pero siempre puedo aprovechar que de la biblioteca puedo sacar los libros que quiero.

─ ¿Qué cosas lees enana? A mi todos me parecen iguales.

─ Je je mi querido Gajeel... ¿acaso no has escuchado la frase _"no juzgues a un libro por su portada"_?

¿Ella lo acababa de llamar _"querido"_? quizá sólo era una expresión. Después, se resignó a no hablar más, habían llegado, y al parecer ella seguía algo molesta. Esa frase sin embargo, la tendría muy presente en una nota mental... Pasaron al cuarto de la maga con el permiso de Erza, dejaron todos los libros en una pila sobre su escritorio y ella se los agradeció.

─ Ehm... cuando... ¿Cuándo debes regresarlos de nuevo? ─ soltó de golpe y sin más.

─ Creí que no te agradaba la biblioteca.

─ ¿Acaso crees que podrás llevar todo esto tu sola? Te acompañare para cargarlos...

─ Y yo─ intervino Lily ─Por si se vuelve a comportar como un bruto.

─ ¡¿Qué carajos quieres decir con eso PhanterLily?!

─ En una semana,... si es quieren acompañarme─ interfirió la voz de la chica, sin ningún ápice de molestia.

.

.

.

Al ir juntos, el Exceed notó que su compañero se desviaba del camino que llevaba al gremio.

─ Recordé que tengo algo que hacer, te alcanzo después─ sin más, le dio la espalda a su gato negro, levantando una mano para restarle importancia ─si no llego al gremio, nos vemos más tarde en la casa.

.

.

.

Pasó el resto del día sin una pista del paradero de Gajeel. Estaba oscureciendo. Cuando por fin estaba decidido a salir de la casa en su busca, Lily lo escuchó llegar; subió con él mientras veía que traía algo en las manos.

─ Es tarde,... ¿Por qué te entretuviste?

─ Fui por esto─ extendió el ejemplar ante los ojos de Lily, quien se quedó asombrado, esperaba que fuera todo menos eso: un libro ─quiero saber porque la enana se molestó conmigo, y porque me dijo eso de que los libros no son iguales.

─"No juzgues a un libro por su portada" fue lo que te dijo. ¿Y qué libro trajiste?

─ No lo sé. Vi demasiados. Tomé este por el título. Mira: " _ **La bella y la bestia" Jeanne-Marie Le Prince de Beaumont.**_ Tal vez sea interesante, parece hablar de una bestia. GhiiGhii.

Después de todo, su compañero no era un tipo orgulloso y sin sentimientos. Afuera comenzó a llover, el cielo se partió con un relámpago, seguido de un estruendo. El gatito negro se tapó las orejas asustado, acercándose a su dueño. Se sentó junto a él en el suelo, frente a la chimenea encendida y comenzaron a leer juntos.

.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

.

 _Había una vez un mercader muy rico que tenía tres hijas; y como era hombre de muchos bienes y de vasta cultura, no reparaba en gastos para educarlas. Las tres hijas eran muy hermosas; pero la más joven despertaba tanta admiración, que de pequeña todos la apodaban "la bella niña", de modo que se le quedó este nombre.  
_

 _No sólo era la menor mucho más bonita que las otras, sino también más bondadosa. Las dos hermanas mayores ostentaban con desprecio sus riquezas antes quienes tenían menos que ellas. Se lo pasaban en todos los bailes, reuniones, comedias y paseos, y despreciaban a la menor porque empleaba gran parte de su tiempo en la lectura de buenos libros._

 _Las tres jóvenes, agraciadas y poseedoras de muchas riquezas, eran solicitadas en matrimonio por muchos mercaderes de la región, pero las dos mayores los despreciaban y rechazaban diciendo que sólo se casarían con un noble._

 _La Bella -pues así era como la conocían y llamaban todos a la menor- agradecía muy cortésmente el interés de cuantos querían tomarla por esposa, y los atendía con suma amabilidad y delicadeza; pero les alegaba que aún era muy joven y que deseaba pasar algunos años más en compañía de su padre._

 _De un solo golpe perdió el mercader todos sus bienes, y no le quedó más que una pequeña casa de campo a buena distancia de la ciudad._

 _Sus dos hijas mayores respondieron con la altivez que siempre demostraban en toda ocasión. En esto se engañaban las buenas señoritas: sus enamorados perdieron totalmente el interés en ellas en cuanto fueron pobres._

 _Pero, al mismo tiempo, todo el mundo decía:_

─ _¡Qué pena, qué dolor nos da la desgracia de la Bella! ¡Esta sí que es una buena hija! ¡Con qué cortesía les habla a los pobres! ¡Es tan dulce, tan honesta!…_

 _No faltaron caballeros dispuestos a casarse con ella, aunque no tuviese un centavo; más la joven agradecía pero respondía que le era imposible abandonar a su padre en desgracia, y que lo seguiría a la campiña para consolarlo y ayudarlo en sus trabajos. La pobre Bella no dejaba de afligirse por la pérdida de su fortuna, pero se decía a sí misma:_

─ _Nada obtendré por mucho que llore. Es preciso tratar de ser feliz en la pobreza._

 _Cuando terminaba sus quehaceres se ponía a leer, o bien a cantar mientras hilaba o realizaba alguna otra labor. Sus dos hermanas, en cambio, se aburrían mortalmente; se levantaban, paseaban el día entero y su única diversión era lamentarse de sus pérdidas galas y visitas._

─ _Mira a nuestra hermana menor_ _se decían entre sí_ _tiene un alma tan vulgar, y es tan estúpida, que se contenta con su miseria._

 _El buen labrador, el padre, en cambio admiraba las virtudes de su hija menor, y sobre todo su paciencia, ya que las otras no se contentaban con que hiciese todo el trabajo de la casa, sino que además se burlaban de ella._

 _Hacía ya un año que la familia vivía en aquellas soledades cuando el mercader recibió una carta en la cual le anunciaban que cierto navío acababa de arribar, felizmente, con una carga de mercancías para él. Esta noticia trastornó por completo a sus dos hijas mayores, pues imaginaron que por fin podrían abandonar aquellos campos donde tanto se aburrían y además lo único que se les cruzaba por la cabeza era volver a la ociosa y fatua vida en las fiestas y teatros, mostrando riquezas; por lo que, no bien vieron a su padre ya dispuesto para salir, le pidieron que les trajera vestidos, chalinas, peinetas y toda suerte de bagatelas._

─ _¿No vas tú a pedirme algo?_ _le preguntó su padre._

─ _Ya que tienes la bondad de pensar en mí_ _respondió ella_ _te ruego que me traigas una rosa, pues por aquí no las he visto._

 _No era que la desease realmente, sino que no quería afear con su ejemplo la conducta de sus hermanas, las cuales habían dicho que si no pedía nada era sólo por darse importancia._

 _Partió, pues, el buen mercader; pero cuando llegó a la ciudad supo que había un pleito andando en torno a sus mercaderías, y luego de muchos trabajos y penas se halló tan pobre como antes. Y así emprendió nuevamente el camino hacia su vivienda. Pero erró el camino al atravesar un gran bosque, y se perdió dentro de él, en medio de una tormenta de viento y nieve que comenzó a desatarse._

 _Nevaba fuertemente; el viento era tan impetuoso que por dos veces lo derribó del caballo; y cuando cerró la noche llegó a temer que moriría de hambre o de frío; o que lo devorarían los lobos, a los que oía aullar muy cerca de sí. De repente, tendió la vista por entre dos largas hileras de árboles y vio una brillante luz a gran distancia._

 _Se encaminó hacia aquel sitio y al acercarse observó que la luz salía de un gran palacio todo iluminado. Se apresuró a refugiarse allí; pero su sorpresa fue considerable cuando no encontró a persona alguna en los patios._

 _El mercader pasó al castillo, donde tampoco vio a nadie; y por fin llegó a una gran sala en que había un buen fuego y una mesa cargada de viandas con un solo cubierto. Quizás pecaría de atrevido, pero se dirigió hacia allí. La tentación fue muy grande, pues la lluvia y la nieve lo habían calado hasta los huesos; se arrimó al fuego para secarse, diciéndose a sí mismo: "El dueño de esta casa y sus sirvientes, que no tardarán en dejarse ver, sin duda me perdonarán la libertad que me he tomado."_

 _Se quedó aun esperando un rato largo, observaba hacia los otros recintos para tratar de ubicar a algún habitante en la mansión, pero cuando sonaron once campanadas sin que se apareciese nadie, no pudo ya resistir el hambre, y apoderándose de un pollo se lo comió con dos bocados a pesar de sus temblores._

 _Bebió también algunas copas de vino, y ya con nueva audacia abandonó la sala y recorrió varios espaciosos aposentos, magníficamente amueblados. En uno de ellos encontró una cama dispuesta, y como era pasada la medianoche, y se sentía rendido de cansancio, entumecido y aturdido de la aventura pasada hasta encontrar este cobijo, decidió cerrar la puerta y acostarse a dormir._

 _Cuando se levantó al día siguiente, salió en busca de su caballo, y al pasar por un lugar lleno de rosas blancas recordó la petición de la Bella y cortó una para llevársela. En el mismo momento se escuchó un gran estruendo y vio que se dirigía hacia él una bestia tan horrenda, que le faltó poco para caer desmayado._

─ _¡Ah, ingrato!_ ─ _le dijo la Bestia con voz terrible_ ─ _Yo te salvé la vida al recibirte y darte cobijo en mi palacio, y ahora, para mi pesadumbre, tú me arrebatas mis rosas, ¡a las que amo sobre todo cuanto hay en el mundo!_

 _El mercader se arrojó a sus pies, juntó las manos y rogó a la Bestia:_

─ _Perdóname, pues no creía ofenderte al tomar una rosa; es para una de mis hijas, que me la había pedido._

─ _Yo soy la Bestia. No esperes conmoverme con tus lisonjas. Mas tú me has dicho que tienes hijas; estoy dispuesto a perdonarte con la condición de que una de ellas venga a morir en lugar tuyo. No me repliques: parte de inmediato; y si tus hijas rehúsan morir por ti, júrame que regresarás dentro de tres meses._

 _No pensaba el buen hombre sacrificar una de sus hijas a tan horrendo monstruo, pero se dijo: "Al menos me queda el consuelo de darles un último abrazo." Juró, pues, que regresaría, y la Bestia le dijo que podía partir cuando quisiera._

─ _Pero no quiero que te marches con las manos vacías_ ─ _añadió_ ─ _Vuelve a la estancia donde pasaste la noche: allí encontrarás un gran cofre en el que pondrás cuanto te plazca, y yo lo haré conducir a tu casa._

 _Dicho esto se retiró la Bestia, y el hombre se dijo:_

" _Si es preciso que muera, tendré al menos el consuelo de que mis hijas no pasen hambre."_

 _Volvió, pues, a la estancia donde había dormido, y halló una gran cantidad de monedas de oro con las que llenó el cofre de que le hablara la Bestia, lo cerró, fue a las caballerizas en busca de su caballo y abandonó aquel palacio con una gran tristeza, en unas pocas horas se halló de regreso en su pequeña granja._

 _Se juntaron sus hijas en torno suyo y, lejos de alegrarse con sus caricias, el pobre mercader se echó a llorar angustiado mirándolas. Traía en la mano el ramo de rosas que había cortado para la Bella, y al entregárselo le dijo:_

─ _Bella, toma estas rosas, que bien caro costaron a tu desventurado padre._

 _Y enseguida contó a su familia la funesta aventura que acababa de sucederle. Al oírlo, sus dos hijas mayores dieron grandes alaridos y llenaron de injurias a la Bella, que no había derramado una lágrima._

─ _Miren a lo que conduce el orgullo de esta pequeña criatura_ ─ _gritaban_ ─ _¿Por qué no pidió adornos como nosotras? ¡Ah, no, la señorita tenía que ser distinta! Ella va a causar la muerte de nuestro padre, y sin embargo ni siquiera llora._

─ _Mi llanto sería inútil_ ─ _respondió la Bella_ ─ _¿Por qué voy a llorar a nuestro padre si no es necesario que muera? Puesto que el monstruo tiene a bien aceptar a una de sus hijas, yo me entregaré a su furia y me consideraré muy dichosa, pues habré tenido la oportunidad de salvar a mi padre y demostrarle a ustedes y a él mi ternura._

─ _Me conmueve el buen corazón de Bella, pero jamás la expondré a la muerte. Soy viejo, me queda poco tiempo de vida; sólo perderé unos cuantos años, de los que únicamente por ustedes siento desprenderme, mis hijas queridas._

─ _Te aseguro, padre mío_ _le dijo la Bella_ _que no irás sin mí a ese palacio; tú no puedes impedirme que te siga. En parte fui responsable de tu desventura. Como soy joven, no le tengo gran apego a la vida, y prefiero que ese monstruo me devore a morirme de la pena y el remordimiento que me daría tu pérdida._

 _El día en que partieron la Bella y su padre, echó a andar el caballo hacia el palacio, y al caer la tarde apareció éste todo iluminado como la primera vez. El caballo se fue por sí solo a la caballeriza, y el buen hombre y su hija pasaron al gran salón, donde encontraron una mesa magníficamente servida en la que había dos cubiertos._

 _En cuanto terminaron de cenar se escuchó un gran estruendo y el mercader, llorando, dijo a su pobre hija que se acercaba la Bestia. No pudo la Bella evitar un estremecimiento cuando vio su horrible figura, aunque procuró disimular su miedo, y al interrogarla el monstruo sobre si la habían obligado o si venía por su propia voluntad, ella le respondió que sí, temblando, que era decisión propia._

─ _Eres muy buena_ ─ _dijo la Bestia_ ─ _y te lo agradezco mucho. Tú, buen hombre, partirás por la mañana y no sueñes jamás con regresar aquí. Nunca._

 _Y enseguida se retiró la Bestia._

 _Fueron después a acostarse, creyendo que no dormirían en toda la noche; mas sus ojos se cerraron apenas pusieron la cabeza en la almohada. Mientras dormía vio la Bella a una dama que le dijo:_

─ _Tu buen corazón me hace muy feliz, Bella. No ha de quedar sin recompensa esta buena acción de arriesgar tu vida por salvar la de tu padre._

 _Le contó el sueño al buen hombre la Bella al despertarse; y aunque le sirvió un tanto de consuelo, no alcanzó a evitar que se lamentara con grandes sollozos al momento de separarse de su querida hija._

 _En cuanto se hubo marchado se dirigió la Bella a la gran sala y se echó a llorar; pero, como tenía sobrado coraje, resolvió no apesadumbrarse durante el poco tiempo que le quedase de vida, pues tenía el convencimiento de que el monstruo la devoraría aquella misma tarde. Mientras esperaba decidió recorrer el espléndido castillo, ya que a pesar de todo no podía evitar que su belleza la conmoviese. Su asombro fue aún mayor cuando halló escrito sobre una puerta:_

 _Aposento de la Bella._

 _La abrió precipitadamente y quedó deslumbrada por la magnificencia que allí reinaba; pero lo que más llamó su atención fue una bien provista biblioteca, lo que reunía todo lo que a ella le hacía la vida placentera._

.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

.

Demasiada lectura por una noche... El Pelinegro cerró el libro y tomó a Lily que ya se había dormido, para dirigirse a la habitación.

Dejó el libro para continuarlo después, pensando esas similitudes entre "la Bella" del libro y su nakama peli azul. Ambas tan apegadas a la lectura, tan amables... ¿Y él? Por el incidente de ese día, y recordando como la había conocido, de una muy mala manera, cuando era miembro de Phantom, se sintió como "la Bestia".

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Levy llegó al gremio con uno de los tantos libros que sacó de la biblioteca. Se dio cuenta de la presencia del Dragon Slayer de hierro observando la pizarra de misiones, se decidió por una y la llevó ante la mayor de los Strauss para que la autorizara, sin más, se dispuso a partir seguido de Lily.

─Veo que te vas de misión.

─GhiiGhii claro, no me gusta estar sin hacer nada─ dijo mostrándole una socarrona sonrisa muy típica de él.

─Yo... yo─ la McGardeen estaba a punto de insinuar ir con ellos, pero pensó que, si así lo quisiera, él mismo la hubiera invitado ─yo espero que les vaya muy bien.

─Tranquila enana─ revolvió su cabello azul con una mano ─estaremos aquí para ayudarte a devolver todos esos libros a la biblioteca. Vámonos PhanterLily.

─No se preocupe Levy-san. Yo me encargo de cuidarlo.

.

.

.

Una vez que salieron del lugar, estando ya por llegar a la ciudad vecina, Gajeel se tomó el tiempo de sacar el libro para seguir leyéndolo, odiaba admitirlo, pero esto se ponía algo interesante.

.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

.

 _Mientras esperaba decidió recorrer el espléndido castillo, ya que a pesar de todo no podía evitar que su belleza la conmoviese. Su asombro fue aún mayor cuando halló escrito sobre una puerta:_

 _Aposento de la Bella._

 _La abrió precipitadamente y quedó deslumbrada por la magnificencia que allí reinaba; pero lo que más llamó su atención fue una bien provista biblioteca, lo que reunía todo lo que a ella le hacía la vida placentera._

─ _No quiere que esté triste_ ─ _se dijo en voz baja, y añadió de inmediato_ ─ _para un solo día no me habría reunido tantas cosas._

 _Este pensamiento reanimó su valor, y poco después, revisando la biblioteca, encontró un libro en que aparecía la siguiente inscripción en letras de oro:_

 _Disponga, ordene, aquí es usted la reina y señora._

─ _¡Ay de mí_ _suspiró ella_ _nada deseo sino ver a mi pobre padre y saber qué está haciendo ahora!_

 _Había dicho estas palabras para sí misma: ¡cuál no sería su asombro al volver los ojos a un gran espejo y ver allí su casa, adonde llegaba entonces su padre con el semblante lleno de tristeza! Las dos hermanas mayores acudieron a recibirlo, y a pesar de los aspavientos que hacían para aparecer afligidas, se les reflejaba en el rostro la satisfacción que sentían por la pérdida de su hermana, por haberse desprendido de la hermana que les hacía sombra con su belleza y bondad._

 _Desapareció todo en un momento, y la Bella no pudo dejar de decirse que la Bestia era muy complaciente, y que nada tenía que temer de su parte._

 _Al mediodía halló la mesa servida, y mientras comía escuchó un exquisito concierto, aunque no vio a persona alguna. Esa tarde, cuando iba a sentarse a la mesa, oyó el estruendo que hacía la Bestia al acercarse, y no pudo evitar un estremecimiento._

─ _Bella_ ─ _le dijo el monstruo_ ─ _¿permitirías que te mirase mientras comes?_

─ _Tú eres el dueño de esta casa_ ─ _respondió la Bella, temblando._

─ _No_ ─ _dijo la Bestia_ ─ _no hay aquí otra dueña que tú. Si te molestara no tendrías más que pedirme que me fuese, y me marcharía enseguida. Pero dime: ¿no es cierto que me encuentras muy feo?_

─ _Así es_ ─ _dijo la Bella_ ─ _pues no sé mentir; pero en cambio creo que eres muy bueno._

─ _Tienes razón_ ─ _dijo el monstruo_ ─ _aun cuando yo no pueda juzgar mi fealdad, pues no soy más que una bestia._

─ _No se es una bestia_ ─ _respondió la Bella_ ─ _cuando uno admite que es incapaz de juzgar sobre algo. Los necios no lo admitirían._

─ _¡Oh, señora_ ─ _dijo la Bestia_ ─ _tengo un buen corazón, pero no soy más que una bestia!_

─ _Hay muchos hombres más bestiales que tú_ _dijo la Bella_ _y mejor te quiero con tu figura, que a otros que tienen figura de hombre y un corazón corrupto, ingrato, burlón y falso._

 _La Bella, que ya apenas le tenía miedo, comió con buen apetito; pero creyó morirse de pavor cuando el monstruo le dijo:_

─ _Bella, ¿querrías ser mi esposa?_

 _Largo rato permaneció la muchacha sin responderle, ya que temía despertar su cólera si rehusaba, y por último le dijo, estremeciéndose:_

─ _No, Bestia._

 _Quiso suspirar al oírla el pobre monstruo, pero de su pecho no salió más que un silbido tan espantoso, que hizo retemblar el palacio entero; sin embargo, la Bella se tranquilizó enseguida, pues la Bestia le dijo tristemente:_

─ _Adiós, entonces, Bella_ ─ _y salió de la sala volviéndose varias veces a mirarla por última vez._

 _Al quedarse sola, la Bella sintió una gran compasión por esta pobre Bestia._

" _¡Ah, qué pena", se dijo, "que siendo tan bueno, sea tan feo!"_

 _Tres apacibles meses pasó la Bella en el castillo. Todas las tardes la Bestia la visitaba, y la entretenía y observaba mientras comía, con su conversación llena de buen sentido, pero jamás de aquello que en el mundo llaman ingenio. Cada día la Bella encontraba en el monstruo nuevas bondades, y la costumbre de verlo la había habituado tanto a su fealdad, que lejos de temer el momento de su visita, miraba con frecuencia el reloj para ver si eran las nueve, ya que la Bestia jamás dejaba de presentarse a esa hora, Sólo había una cosa que la apenaba, y era que la Bestia, cotidianamente antes de retirarse, le preguntaba cada noche si quería ser su esposa, y cuando ella rehusaba parecía traspasado de dolor._

 _Un día le dijo:_

─ _Mucha pena me das, Bestia. Bien querría complacerte, pero soy demasiado sincera para permitirte creer que pudiese hacerlo nunca. Siempre he de ser tu amiga: trata de contentarte con esto._

─ _Forzoso me será_ ─ _dijo la Bestia_ ─ _Sé que en justicia soy horrible, pero mi amor es grande. Entretanto, me siento feliz de que quieras permanecer aquí. Prométeme que no me abandonarás nunca._

 _La Bella enrojeció al escuchar estas palabras. Había visto en el espejo que su padre estaba enfermo de pesar por haberla perdido, y deseaba volverlo a ver._

─ _Yo podría prometerte_ ─ _dijo a la Bestia_ ─ _que no te abandonaré nunca, si no fuese porque tengo tantas ansias de ver a mi padre, que me moriré de dolor si me niegas ese gusto._

─ _Antes prefiero yo morirme_ _que causarte el pesar más pequeño. Te enviaré a casa de tu padre, y mientras estés allí morirá tu Bestia de pena._

─ _¡Oh, no_ ─ _respondió la Bella, llorando_ ─ _te quiero demasiado para tolerarlo! Prometo regresar dentro de ocho días. Me has hecho ver que mis hermanas están casadas. Mi padre se ha quedado solo. Permíteme que pase una semana en su compañía._

─ _Mañana estarás con él,_ _pero acuérdate de tu promesa. Cuando quieras regresar no tienes más que poner tu sortija sobre la mesa a la hora del sueño. Adiós, Bella._

 _La Bestia suspiró, según su costumbre, al decir estas palabras, y la Bella se acostó con la tristeza de verlo tan apesadumbrado. Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente se hallaba en casa de su padre._

 _La Bella recordó que no tenía ropas con que vestirse, pero la sirvienta le dijo que en la vecina habitación había encontrado un cofre lleno de magníficos vestidos con adornos de oro y diamantes. Agradecida a las atenciones de la Bestia, pidió la Bella que le trajesen el más modesto de aquellos vestidos y que guardasen los otros para regalárselos a sus hermanas; pero apenas había dado esta orden desapareció el cofre. Su padre comentó que sin duda la Bestia quería que conservase para sí los regalos, y al instante reapareció el cofre donde estuviera antes._

 _Se vistió la Bella, y entretanto avisaron a las hermanas, que acudieron en compañía de sus esposos. Las dos eran muy desdichadas en sus matrimonios, pues la primera se había casado con un gentilhombre tan hermoso como Cupido, pero que no pensaba sino en su propia figura, a la que dedicaba todos sus desvelos de la mañana a la noche, menospreciando la belleza de su esposa. La segunda, en cambio, tenía por marido a un hombre cuyo gran talento no servía más que para mortificar a todo el mundo, empezando por su esposa._

 _Cuando vieron a la Bella ataviada como una princesa, y más hermosa que la luz del día, las dos creyeron morir de dolor, notando que su belleza robaba la atención de sus maridos. Aunque la Bella les hizo mil caricias no les pudo aplacar los celos, que se recrudecieron cuando les contó lo feliz que se sentía._

 _Bajaron las dos al jardín para llorar allí a sus anchas._

─ _Hermana_ ─ _dijo la mayor_ ─ _se me ocurre una idea. Tratemos de retenerla aquí más de ocho días: esa estúpida Bestia pensará entonces que ha roto su palabra, y quizás la devore._

─ _Tienes razón, hermana mía_ ─ _respondió la otra_ ─ _Y para conseguirlo la llenaremos de halagos._

 _Y tomada esta resolución, volvieron a subir y dieron a su hermana tantas pruebas de cariño, que la Bella lloraba de felicidad. Al concluirse el plazo comenzaron a arrancarse los cabellos y a dar tales muestras de aflicción por su partida, que les prometió quedarse otros ocho días._

 _Sin embargo, la Bella se reprochaba el pesar que así causaba a su pobre monstruo, a quien amaba de todo corazón, y se entristecía de no verlo. La décima noche que estuvo en casa de su padre, soñó que se hallaba en el jardín del castillo, y que veía cómo la Bestia, inerte sobre la hierba, a punto de morir, la reconvenía por sus ingratitudes. Despertó sobresaltada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

" _¿No soy yo bien perversa", se dijo, "pues le causo tanto pesar cuando de tal modo me quiere?" Su buen corazón importa más que todo lo otro. ¿Por qué no he de casarme con él? Seré mucho más feliz que mis hermanas con sus maridos. Ni la belleza ni la inteligencia hacen que una mujer viva contenta con su esposo, sino la bondad de carácter, la virtud y el deseo de agradar; y la Bestia posee todas estas cualidades. Aunque no amor, sí le tengo estimación y amistad. ¿Por qué he de ser la causa de su desdicha, si luego me reprocharía mi ingratitud toda la vida?"_

 _Con estas palabras la Bella se levantó, puso su sortija sobre la mesa y volvió a acostarse. Apenas se tendió sobre la cama se quedó dormida, y al despertarse a la mañana siguiente vio con alegría que se hallaba en el castillo de la Bestia. Se vistió con todo esplendor por darle gusto, y creyó morir de impaciencia en espera de que fuesen las nueve de la noche; pero el monstruo no apareció al dar el reloj la hora._

 _Creyó entonces que le habría causado la muerte, y exhalando profundos suspiros, a punto de desesperarse, recorrió la Bella el castillo entero, buscando inútilmente por todas partes._

.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

.

Al fin habían llegado a su destino, así que volvió a guardar el libro dispuesto a cumplir su misión.

Era algo sumamente sencillo: Ayudar en las reparaciones de una ciudad, algo que no le llevaría más que dos o tres días.

Sin más, comenzó a poner manos a la obra, junto con PhanterLily transformado.

Después de los dos días, recibieron su paga.

Antes de salir de la ciudad, el Dragon Slayer de hierro le preguntó a uno de los habitantes que pasaba por la calle que le indicara dónde quedaba la librería más cercana.

─Te alcanzo en la entrada de la ciudad Lily.

─ ¿Qué piensas hacer?...

─ Ya lo sabrás luego. GhiiGhii.

─ Está bien. No demores.

.

.

.

De vuelta en la ciudad de Magnolia ambos regresaron a su casa, después de un largo viaje, Lily avisó que se iba a dormir.

─ Recuerda que mañana prometimos acompañar a Levy-san a la Biblioteca.

─Vale, vale.

─ ¿Te vas a quedar leyendo antes de dormir de nuevo? Si no cumples con tu promesa, no te perdonará.

─ Lo sé, lo sé... anda ya a dormir y no seas un gato molesto.

Ahora... ¿dónde se había quedado en la historia? Oh si, ya lo recordaba...

.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

.

 _Recordó entonces su sueño y corrió por el jardín hacia el estanque junto al cual lo viera en sueños. Allí encontró a la pobre Bestia sobre la hierba, perdido el conocimiento, y pensó que había muerto. Sin el menor asomo de horror se dejó caer a su lado, y al sentir que aún le latía el corazón, tomó un poco de agua del estanque y le roció la cabeza. Abrió la Bestia los ojos y dijo a la Bella:_

─ _Olvidaste tu promesa, y el dolor de haberte perdido me llevó a dejarme morir de tristeza. Pero ahora moriré contento, pues tuve la dicha de verte una vez más._

─ _No, mi Bestia querida, no vas a morirte_ ─ _le dijo la Bella_ ─ _sino que vivirás para ser mi esposo. Desde este momento te prometo mi mano, y juro que no perteneceré a nadie sino a ti._

 _Apenas había pronunciado estas palabras la Bella vio que todo el palacio se iluminaba con luces resplandecientes: los fuegos artificiales, la música, todo era anuncio de una gran fiesta; pero ninguna de estas bellezas logró distraerla, y se volvió hacia su querido monstruo, cuyo peligro la hacía estremecerse. ¡Cuál no sería su sorpresa! La Bestia había desaparecido y en su lugar había un príncipe más hermoso que el Amor, que le daba las gracias por haber puesto fin a su encantamiento. Aunque este príncipe mereciese toda su atención, no pudo dejar de preguntarle dónde estaba la Bestia._

─ _Aquí, a tus pies_ ─ _le dijo el príncipe_ ─ _Cierta maligna hada me ordenó permanecer bajo esa figura, privándome a la vez del uso de mi inteligencia, hasta que alguna bella joven consintiera en casarse conmigo. En todo el mundo tú sola has sido capaz de conmoverte con la bondad de mi corazón; ni aun ofreciéndote mi corona podría demostrarte la gratitud que te guardo y nunca podré pagar la deuda que he contraído contigo._

 _La Bella, agradablemente sorprendida, tendió su mano al hermoso príncipe para que se levantase. Se encaminaron después al castillo, y la joven creyó morir de dicha cuando encontró en el gran salón a su padre y a toda la familia, a quienes la hermosa dama que viera en sueños había traído hasta allí._

─ _Bella_ ─ _le dijo esta dama, que era un hada poderosa_ ─ _ven a recibir el premio de tu buena elección: has preferido la virtud a la belleza y a la inteligencia, y por tanto mereces hallar todas estas cualidades reunidas en una sola persona. Vas a ser una gran reina: yo espero que tus virtudes no se desvanecerán en el trono._

 _En este punto dio el hada un golpe en el suelo con una varita y transportó a cuantos estaban en la sala al reino del príncipe. Sus súbditos lo recibieron con júbilo, y a poco se celebraron sus bodas con la Bella, quien vivió junto a él muy largos años en una felicidad perfecta, pues estaba fundada en la virtud._

 _FIN_

.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

.

El pelinegro cerró las cubiertas empastadas, y se dispuso a ir a dormir. Mostrando una mueca sonriente, se quedó profundamente dormido abrazado al libro.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, la maga ojicafe de escritura sólida esperaba asomada por la ventana en su habitación de Fairy Hills. Suspiró con decepción para comenzar a bajar las escaleras con los libros apilados.

Era tan alta la pila que apenas y podía bajar las escaleras despacio, ya que no podía ver al frente. De pronto un ruido de alguien que se acercaba a la escalera hizo que perdiera la concentración y cayera estrepitosamente, por suerte, sólo faltaban 3 escalones, aunque los libros salieron volando por toda la habitación. Ella sólo cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto contra el suelo, pero extrañamente nunca pasó.

Sintió el cálido contacto de otra piel que la sujetó levantándola. Al abrir los ojos, ahí estaba él, mirándola fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos rojizos, la levantaba con una mano bajo la espalda y la otra bajo las piernas. La bajó con cuidado envolviéndola en sus brazos antes de que llegara a caer.

─Llegué justo a tiempo─ abrazándola aún con una mano, y señalándose a él mismo con la otra, Gajeel le mostró una seductora sonrisa.

─De hecho... ─ Levy se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que él aún la sujetaba y al instante lo empujó ─llegas tarde.

─ ¡¿Qué?! Pero si voy llegando de una misión y... ¿así es como me recibes? ¡Joder! Las mujeres son tan complicadas.

Después de varios bufidos y miradas hostiles, ambos terminaron de recoger los libros. Gajeel tomó la mayoría y Levy sólo unos cuantos, salieron en dirección a la librería, hasta que la chica notó que faltaba alguien:

─ ¿No crees que deberíamos esperar a PhanterLily?

─ No te preocupes, él nos alcanzará allá.

Mientras iban de camino, si no fuera por el sol que calaba al levantar la vista, la peli azul juraría que vio volar a un pequeño Exceed negro en dirección contraria a ellos a toda prisa.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, comenzaron a dejar a la bibliotecaria todos los libros de Levy, ella le agradeció gustosa. Esperó a que Gajeel terminara de dejar los que llevaba para decirle que se iba a quedar un poco más a buscar los siguientes libros que se llevaría, pero lo que vio la sorprendió:

─ Quisiera devolver también este libro que me llevé─ Redfox sacó de su alforja el libro que había estado leyendo y lo entregó.

¡¿Enserio?! ¿Se había llevado un libro? Pero ¿Cuándo?... o mejor dicho, ¿para qué? Bueno, se trataba de una pregunta retórica, claro que los libros se prestaban para leerse, pero su Metálico compañero no era lo que se diría "un ávido lector".

Tal vez su cara de asombro era dramática en sobremanera, porque el pelinegro vio la forma en que lo estaba mirando, y sólo le sonrió caminando hacia ella.

─Oye, te esperaré por si de nuevo se te ocurre llevar muchos libros, estaré por aquí enana.

Levy empezó a caminar sorprendida por el pasillo, cuando sintió que el Come-Hierro le sujetaba el hombro con una mano, mientras se acercaba a susurrarle al oído:

─Recuerda "No juzgues a un libro por su portada".

.

.

.

Al salir de la librería, Levy llevaba otros cuantos libros: eran tan sólo 5 pero el Redfox se ofreció a cargarlos por ella. Al llegar a Fairy Hills, vieron a Lily esperándolos en la entrada.

─Esta vez se tardaron más─ se quejó el Exceed negro.

─Lo sentimos Lily-san, le explicaba a Gajeel como buscar libros en la biblioteca.

Al mencionarlo, el aludido se sonrojó, pero rápidamente trató de disimularlo viendo a otro lado.

─Sí, como sea. Toma enana, esta vez no podremos dejarlos hasta tu habitación, no son muchos y no quiero arriesgarme a que Erza me muela a golpes si entro.

─Muchas gracias.

─ ¿Quieres que me quede a ver si puedes subir las escaleras sin caerte? GhiiGhii─ revolvió el cabello azul de la joven para susurrarle ─Me encantó tu ropa interior de encaje.

─ ¡Gajeel! ─ gritaron Levy y Lily molestos y al unísono.

─Sólo era una broma─ aunque Levy sabía que él si la había visto, no podía ser coincidencia que el supiera eso ─Vámonos Lily.

.

.

.

Al llegar a su recámara y dejar su nuevo montón de libros por leer, la peli azul se dio cuenta de que había algo más en su escritorio...

.

.

.

─ ¿Si lograste dejarlo en su habitación?

─ Claro que sí. Pero... ¿por qué no dárselo en persona?

─ GhiiGhii... ¿Ahora das consejos Lily? Es por si la enana quiere sentarse a leer de una buena vez, ya sabes cómo sólo piensa en libros.

─ ¿Para eso fuimos a la misión verdad? ¿Para comprarle un libro?

─ Para empezar, ¡fue tu idea que me disculpara con ella gato!

─ Vale, no te enojes. Y... ¿a dónde vamos?

.

.

.

Levy quitó el envoltorio y el moño con curiosidad.

¡Era un libro! No podía creerlo,... En la portada se leía _**"La Bella y la Bestia"**_

Sonrió y al momento se sonrojó. Al abrirlo, cayó un papel. Lo levantó y lo desdobló para leerlo, y aunque no pareciera posible, su contenido hizo que se pusiera aún más roja, además de que se comenzara a aparecer una sonrisa en sus labios.

.

La hoja ponía:

" _¡Hey Enana!_

 _Espero que esto te guste, tómalo como una disculpa por que a veces me comporto como un verdadero idiota._

 _Pero créeme que, hasta un bruto como yo, sabe reconocer a una verdadera belleza al verla._

 _Agradezco el que seas tan amable conmigo, después de recordar la forma en que nos conocimos._

 _Perdón por mi comportamiento de hace poco en la biblioteca, encontré este libro y al leerlo descubrí que era como si fuera nuestra historia,_

 _así que lo conseguí para ti._

 _Espero que te guste, y si ya lo habías leído, ¡joder! no importa... Yo lo leí y me agradó._

 _Ahora sé (y tú también) que No debes juzgar a un libro por su portada_

 _Gajeel"_

.

La pequeña maga abrazó el papel contra sí, mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder.

De inmediato, salió de su habitación con el libro en la mano, en dirección a un conocido lugar.

.

.

.

─ ¡Lily! ¡Joder!. Deja de ronronear mientras lees. ¡Esto es una biblioteca!

─ ¡Tu deja de gritarme!

¡Shhhh!~ se escuchó de muchos de los demás usuarios.

─ Puedo notar que no saben comportarse en una biblioteca. Deberían acompañarme más seguido por acá─ ambos voltearon a ver a la chica que llegaba frente a ellos.

─ Levy-san. ¿Vienes por más libros?

─ No Lily. Vine a hablar con tu dueño. En privado─ puso su semblante serio, al verla PhanterLily se retiró.

─ Escucha enana, si estás enfadada por lo de...

─ ¡Shh! Déjame hablar─ se paró frente a él ─Esto ─ le entregó un separador, con la frase _"No juzgues a un libro por su portada"_ en papel negro con detalles en rojo, justo adecuado a la personalidad de Redfox, hecho por ella misma ─ es un regalo para agradecerte tu ayuda con mis libros... Ahora. Esto... ─ al instante, el ruido de una sonora bofetada rompió el silencio del lugar, dejándole al pelinegro una marca roja ─... ¡es por verme las bragas!

El Metálico no dijo nada, sólo se tocó en donde recibió el golpe, al momento que se sonrojaba un poco y trataba de evitar una sonrisa por haberlo recordado.

─ Y ahora esto... ─ lo tomó con ambas manos de la camisa, lo acercó a ella con brusquedad y en un instante, cambió su semblante enfurecido y serio, por uno tímido y un fugaz sonrojo. Puso sus labios suavemente sobre los del ojirubí, esperando que no la rechazara, pasó sus manos rodeándole el cuello y lo acercó a ella, sintiendo como él reaccionaba, rodeándola por la cadera en un abrazo para aumentar la intensidad de su beso.

─Y eso... fue por─ hablando entre suspiros, Levy trató de terminar de hablar.

─ ¿Por comportarme como un bruto? ¿Por el libro que te regalé?

─ Por ser tan... Tú.

.

.

.

Desde ese momento en adelante, aumentaron las visitas a la biblioteca juntos. Levy guardó de manera especial su atesorado libro, lo había leído tantas veces que ya hasta lo sabía de memoria. Incluso, a veces Gajeel se lo pedía prestado. Porque ambos compartían ahora una historia especial.

Hasta que un día que se sentaron en el parque para leerlo juntos, cayó un papel: una fotografía de ellos dos... en el momento en que se besaban en la biblioteca. Atrás, tenía la marca de la patita de un Exceed, con su firma: "PantherLily" y un descarado "¡Al fin están juntos!"

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí termina el one-shot, jeje me encantó hacer una historia con esta parejita.**

 **A pesar de ser pequeña, Levy es muy madura e inteligente. Y detrás de la facha de chico rudo, Gajeel siempre se preocupa por quienes quiere.**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 _ **"Dejar un review es gratis y rápido. Motivan a seguir escribiendo y a mejorar..."**_


End file.
